Elimination: Bill's Competition
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Mabel broke up. Bill finds the breakup perfect, for he's in love with Mabel and wants her for himself. But, other people love Mabel and she loves them. Bill doesn't want this. So begins Elimination... Bill picks out the competition one by one...Bill will get rid of all obstacles in his way. Of course he has plans for his precious little Shooting Star...
1. Deals,Plans, and broken hearts

Dipper's POV

I was in the room with the Bill window. I was trying to figure out the password again. Luckily the journal had a page about how to fix it. I was trying to type another password when I heard a sobbing noise. Beautiful Taliyah (me, the brunette girl in my profile pic) I'm with my sisters, The Dazzlings ! I'm their baby sister. They're not evil, they're VERY Nice, Check out my story The Dazzlings's New Plan, and all will be explained. Thank you . :) ), entered the room, and my heart beated fast and I blushed. I'd had a GIANT crush on her ever since we met, and I still do. "Dipper, Mabel won't stop crying, I don't know what to do, I've tried making her feel better, but it didn't work. You are her twin brother, maybe you can comfort her." I nodded and left the room, taking the laptop with me. Mabel was sitting on her bed, crying, while Waddles nuzzled her. She looked heartbroken. "I've never seen her this depressed..." Taliyah , who was next to me in our room , gave a pitiful look.

"Mabel? You okay?" I asked. Mabel shook her head. "What happened?"

Taliyah's POV

"M-m," Mabel's voice started to break, "Mermando just dumped me!" She cried even harder. The tears wouldn't stop coming out, it was heartbreaking to witness. I heard of Mermando and Mabel loved him, I felt so bad for Mabel.

Taliyah,do you know what happened?" Dipper asked.

"Yes,I'll tell you now." I looked at Dipper and blushed. I've had a crush on him for like ever. I just hope he likes me,too !

~Flask back~

Mabel and I were sitting on the couch, watching duck-tective. I got up to stretch when Mabel's phone rang. "Hello? What do you mean?.. B-but you can't! No!" Mabel hung up and started to cry.

"What happened?"I asked.

Mabel's lip started to tremble as she spoke the words, "Mermando just broke up with me..." I hugged Mabel as the endless tears were rolling down her face.

Right now in Dipper's POV

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mabes!" I hugged her. "But you can find another guy." I tried, "Maybe one better than Gabe."

"Gabe!" Mabel shouted as she quickly sat up. "I'm throwing another puppet show!" Mabel got up, fixed her hair , put on a pink tiara, a pink sparkly skirt a pink sleeveless sparkly sweater with a pink diamond on it. She tied a pink hair bow into her hair and threw on pink sparkly flats and ran downstairs.

Wow she got quickly over it. "Uh oh. Well, time to figure out the password." I went to the room again and sat by the window and opened the laptop. "What?! One more try?!"

"Well well well, upset Pine Tree?" A certain nemesis spoke.

"Bill, what are you doing here?!" I rolled my eyes, trying not to show my fear.

The triangle casually said, "Offering you a deal."

"No way am I taking it!" I shouted. What was he thinking? Like I would fall for that again...

"Hear me out, will ya?" The demon said calmly.

"Fine.", I growled.

Bill continued, "I'll give you the password if you let me have a puppet, a simple one, that's all."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I?"

"Well, if you don't want the password..." Bill said.

"Wait, it's a deal!" I shouted in desperation. We shook hands and I got pulled into the air; I was a ghost. Again. As I smacked myself on my ghost forehead, I couldn't help but think how I could fall for this again. l looked at Bill and he was in my body, smiling up at me.

Bill's (or Bipper's )POV

"I can't believe you fell for it again, Pine Tree!" I laughed. "Boy, you're so gullible!"

Dipper didn't seem that amused and sternly spoke to me, "What do you want from me?"

I snapped my fingers and a image of Shooting Star appeared next to me. I smiled lovingly and I patted her cheek affectionately. Putting my arm around her waist, I kissed her cheek.

"You want... Mabel?" Dipper spoke dumbfounded. Why would he want Mabel?, Dipper thought.

"Yes, I want her. My precious, sweet, Shooting Star." I said stroking image Shooting Star's hair.

"Why?" Dipper asked, definitely confused.

I laughed and said, "Because she's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love her more than anything . I want her for myself, and only for myself." A toothy grin appeared on my face.

"What do you plan to do with her?!" He growled at me.

"Relax kid, I'm just going to take her to the dreamscape with me and keep her with me forever. She's my little Shooting Star."

The boy's eyes widened, much to my delight. "You're not going to take her away from me. I don't understand!" He shouted.

Jeez, is he really that dumb? I already explained it two times! "Well Pine Tree, I want Mabel for myself, and you're the biggest obstacle in my way, so I had to get rid of you. Now that you're out of my way, and Mabel is still upset and vulnerable because of her breakup, I can cheer her up and take her for myself."

"No, I won't let you!" Pine Tree said.

I rolled my (two!) eyes and answered, "I don't think so Pine Tree. Besides, you're a ghost; you can't stop me."

"Mabel will never fall for your plan, Bill!" Pine Tree shouted. He doesn't give up quickly does he? "She'll never love or trust you! She'll never be attached to you, fall in love with you, or like you at all!"

I chuckled. "Funny that you mention that Pine Tree. Because it'll make it so much more satisfying when she does! Mabel will be in my arms, all mine forever, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I pulled image-Mabel closer to me.

"No! You better not touch my sister!" He yelled.

I smiled evilly, "Ooh, but soon no one but me will be able to touch her. I'll be the only one who can have her. She'll be all mine." Just then we heard footsteps.

"Don't you dare go near her." The boy growled.

"Watch me." I said, waving my hand, making image-Mabel disappear. Mabel entered the room. She looked sad, poor thing. She'll be happier when my plans for her officially begin. I bet she'll love her new home when she gets used to it, and fall in love with me, and get close and used to me. I stared at her and licked my lips, but Mabel was looking down, so she didn't notice. I hugged her. "Sh- Mabel my dear," I said stroking her hair, still hugging her,"what's wrong, darling?"

"I'm still a bit sad." She replied.

I felt my heart skipping a beat. I hate it to see her sad, but this was my chance! "Don't worry , Sh- sweetie, I'll be right by your side. You know I'm always here for you right?" I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful, my heart melted.

"Thanks." She gave me a faint smile. I nuzzled my face into her hair.

"Soft.", I mumbled.

Mabel laughed. "Thanks, I'm hoping to attract a boy." I smelled her rose-scented perfume. It's certainly attracting me, my dear little Shooting Star.

"Well honey, why don't you meet me outside? I'll be right there, Shooting Sta-" Oh no! I tried so hard not to say that... Mabel eyes widened , and she stared, mouth agape at me. "Uh , Sister!" I quickly say. "I meant Sister!"

Mabel smiled like nothing happened and walked towards the door. "Ok! Thanks again!" She walked into the hallway and closed the door.

I smiled evilly and turned to Dipper and started to mock him.

"She'll never like nor trust you at all!'' Dipper glared at me. "She'll find out what you're doing! You'll never succeed with your plan Bill!"

"Of course I will, and my precious little Shooting Star will be all mine. Then nothing can get in my way!" I chuckled.

I met my Shooting Star in the hallway, followed by Pine Tree. "Come along, sweetheart." I led her down the stairs, holding her hand. She sat at the kitchen table while I got soda. I pulled a vail full of harmless blue potion and poured it into Mabel's soda. "Don't worry, Mabel dearest, you'll feel better! I'll make sure you'll fall in love again and have a new boyfriend very soon..." I handed her the soda, and as I put my hand on her shoulder I smirked seeing her drink it.

"Thank you." She hugged me and I ran my hands through her hair.

"Mabel!" I heard Stanford call.

"Coming!" She shouted back. "You coming too?." She asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment." I said. As she walked to the car, I closed my eyes, thinking. Gabe is a threat, just like Dipper. I have to stop that puppet show. I don't want anything to upset lovely Mabel, but I think I'll just stop us from getting there, that way Gabe will be out of my way. I walked outside with Mabel and sat next to Mabel in the car. Now to get rid of Gabe and make Mabel mine. But first...

I snapped my fingers and a blue fire surrounded Stan and Mabel's friends…


	2. Let your request be heard ! :)

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I wanted you guys to tell me what you want to happen next. I'll add it with a piece of a idea I had. Let your requests be heard ! :)**


	3. Request your ideas

Any one have any requests ? What would you like to happen ? I'll pick the one i like best, give you credit and use it. thank you :)


	4. Car fights ! XD

** Bipper's P.O.V **

**I smirked as the spell began to hynotize them into obeying my commands I silently made through their minds. I noticed Mabel shivering from Fez leaving the air conditioner too high and cuddled Shooting Star up. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and grinned. Shooting Star's warming up to me already! This is too easy ! Then, my fire slowly faded and I smirked. My spell was about to take place right about..., " I'm gonna drive!",Grenda shouted. Now. I grinned. Candy glared at her. " No, I'm gonna drive! " " No, I'm sorry, but I am the one who's gonna drive.", Ice bag said , glaring. Candy glared at her. " You ? Your ugly frizzy hair will take up all the space and you'll crash the car ! " Wendy scoffed. " You needed glassses just to read a script! I'M DRIVING! " Soos gave her a small smile. " Can I drive ?" " NO !" , Grenda! Candy, and Ice bag shouted. I chuckled to myself. " How entertaining ! I wish I had some popcorn ! I made some apper and began to eat it. Mmm, this is good stuff ! Oh, dang, junk is bout to get rawr ! I grinned. Soos looked offended. Grenda growled. " Besides you'll take up all the seats ! " I laughed to myself. Soos gave her a no-you-did-not-just-say-that look. " _I'LL _take up all the seats?! You're the one who broke the chair yesterday when you sat down ! " Grenda blushed. " Hey ! That chair was weakly constructed and -" " Oh please ! YOU BROKE IT and I couldn't fix it! " Now she was really embarrassed. " Whatever ! The point is that _I'M_ DRIVING! I smirked. " I'm gonna drive! " " I'm gonna drive! " " No, I'm gonna drive! " " Can I drive? ", Fez asked. "NO! " " You did NOT just yell at me ! " " You're too old to drive ! ", Candy shouted. " You can't even reach the pedals, midget !" They all grabbed for the driver's wheel at once, and drove it in circles, pulling harshly around, and I laughed. Mabel shivered , and I cuddled her close, the sleeping potion I gave her slowly settling it and begging to work. I gently rubbed her back and she yawned, and I smiled. She looked just like an adorable, sweet, little kitten ! Aww. I chuckled. " Oh, Mabel, you'll be all mine soon... Reaallll soon. ", I whispered in her ear, but she was (thankfulky!) too tired to hear. All of a sudden Pine Tree flew up to us. I glared at him. Stupid Pine Tree! Always trying to ruin my plans ! Not this time! Pine Tree some how got Mabel to hear him. " Mabel, that's not me ! Please, sweetie! Please hear me ! ", Dipper told her, and she looked at me and shivered, and looked very tired. She started to whimper. " Y-you're. ... " I caressed her face gently. " Aww, you poor sweet little thing. You must be sleepy. " I said in a sweet hypnotic voice. " Yes. Sleepy. " She said dreamily. I grinned. " Just do one thing for me my precious little pretty. Sleep", I whispered in her ear. Mabel fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled. I admired my work and sent Pine Tree to a cage in one of my hide outs. Taliyah , Dipper's crush, tried to calm everyone down. Her and Dipper like eachother; they might be useful. We will never make it time ! Perfect ! Now to find and get rid of Gabe. ...**


End file.
